dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Cansycia
Cansycia is a seemingly-artificial lake found in the southern half of the havens, south of Ikebukuro and Southern Forte. Description Cansycia is a circular lake that is easily the size of a large city. At the eastern side there is a single fairly-large river flowing into it, and at the southwestern side, that same river continues with the lake's water steadily flowing out through it. The lake itself is a good several hundred feet deep at the center, and it can be found that the floor of the lake is almost perfectly-rounded, almost as if to suggest that something created it artificially. A few scattered and broken structures lie outside the perimeter of the lake—but none on the inside—as remnants of some buildings and walls which used to stand there, and these structures look as though the brickwork was cut cleanly through. All indications suggest that there was some kind of settlement here, but that settlement's time has clearly passed. History In the past, Cansycia was a settlement established near the center of a small continent known as Korani some four hundred years ago, which later grew into a heavily-populated and rather busy city. It did not have the greatest of reputations, being known for a heavy bias against mages of all types, even ones who practiced only healing magic. Regardless of who one was, if it was discovered that they held any kind of power, the population viewed them as a threat and it was almost certain that they would eventually be driven from the city and forced to make their home elsewhere. Those who refused to leave often found themselves victimized—usually assaulted or their homes broken into and belongings stolen—with others turning a blind eye; who in the entire city would want to help a mage? Even worse, they were incapable of defending themselves lest they draw additional attention to themselves or the magic they wielded, which would only worsen their situation and the actions taken against them. It was, without a doubt, a very unwelcoming place for any single person who could not be dubbed "normal". Whether it was by a painfully-ironic coincidence or not was not clear and never will be, but more than three hundred years later, the city of Cansycia was—to put it in the simplest terms—erased, leaving only a crater of near-identical size behind. The news came as a shock to the rest of the land, and shortly thereafter speculation as to the cause ran rampant. Though there were of course no witnesses to confirm or deny any potential theory, the most widely-accepted possibility was that of a mage who sought to retaliate against the city for the way its people treated his or her kin. The evidence was there, in sparse traces of a power not heard of in many, many years; a power simply known to them as "Amethyst". In the years that followed, the river that once flowed through the city flowed through the crater it left behind, eventually transforming it from a hole in the heart of Korani to a lake which not a single soul spoke of nor ventured near, for fear of the unknown mage who had brought about its end. Trivia * Individuals who are sensitive to magic may on occasion detect residual traces of the magic that erased the city of Cansycia from existence. Though these traces are small and not enough to cause any manner of harm, they can easily be identified as what remains of a highly-destructive power, though the source of this power is nowhere to be found. * The lake was, for a time, a frequent target of investigation and speculation by a number of characters. * Cansycia (the city) is Celia Espellomente's place of birth, and Cansycia (the crater-lake) is the place of her death as well as her arrival to the havens. Category:Settings